scream_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Scream 4
Scream 4 (stylized as SCRE4M) is the fourth film in the Scream series. It follows the characters as someone attempts to reboot the original murders. The film released April 15, 2011. Overview On the fifteenth anniversary of the original Woodsboro murders, Ghostface returns and murders Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper. The following day, Sidney Prescott arrives back at her home town to promote her book. After talking about her book, she begins to catch up with Gale Riley, but are cut short when the police, led by Sheriff Dewey Riley, arrive and trace the phone the killer had used to Sidney's rental car. At the police station, Sidney reunites with her cousin, Jill Roberts, who was there with her friends Olivia Morris and Kirby Reed, after all but Kirby had received calls from the killer. Gale is denied the right to help in the investigation by Deputy Judy Hicks, and decides to investigate on her own. Officers Ross Hoss and Anthony Perkins are assigned to watch the Roberts' and Morris' houses, however shortly after Olivia is attacked and killed by Ghostface. Sidney and Jill both rushed to save her, however Ghostface injures them and escapes. The two are taken to the hospital, where Sidney's publicist, Rebecca Walters, attempts to talk her into writing another book. Sidney fires Rebecca, and while she's walking to her car, she is murdered and thrown off the roof of the hospital onto a news van below. Gale teams up with high school students Charlie Walker and Robbie Mercer who run Woodsboro High School's cinema club, and learns the killer is following the rules of horror remakes. After concluding the killer will likely strike at a party, they mention an upcoming Stab movie marathon, called Stab-a-Thon, coming up. After refusing the tell Gale where it will take place, she follows them. While there, she is attacked and stabbed in the shoulder, but Dewey stops the killer from killing her, and the killer escapes. Meanwhile, Sidney, staying at her aunt, Kate Roberts's house, discovers Officers Hoss and Perkins dead. After the killer calls and threatens Sidney's family, she discovers Jill went to Kirby's house, and her and Kate are attacked. Kate is killed, and Sidney escapes to find and protect Jill. At Kirby's house, the killer arrives and kills a drunken Robbie, and ties up Charlie. Kirby is forced to answer horror trivia to save him, but after freeing him, Charlie stabs Jill, revealing himself as the killer. Charlie confronts Sidney, and a second Ghostface unmasks herself as Jill, who was jealous of Sidney's status and fame from being a survivor. Jill and Charlie plan on framing Trevor Sheldon, Jill's ex-boyfriend who had cheated on her, as the killer. Jill then betrays and kills Charlie, wanting to be a sole survivor. She shoots Sidney, then severely injures herself to look like she was attacked. She's later found by Dewey, Judy, and the rest of the police-force and rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Dewey informs Jill Sidney might survive, and is in ICU. Jill leaves her room to finish off Sidney, when Dewey realized what had really happened. He rushed in to save them, but Jill attacked him with a bedpan, taking his gun. She held Judy and Gale at gunpoint, shooting Judy. While asking if Gale had any final words, Sidney readied the defibrillators, and electrocutes Jill. As Gale and Sidney check on Dewey, Jill gets back up, and Sidney shoots her, finally killing her. Judy then stands up, revealing she was wearing a bullet proof vest. Meanwhile outside, reporters talk about Jill, the sole survivor, unaware of the events that had occurred in the hospital, and giving Jill the fame she wanted. Cast and characters Additionally, Nancy O'Dell portrays a reporter. Shenae Grimes and Lucy Hale portray fictional Stab 6 characters, Trudie and Sherie, respectfully. Anna Paquin and Kristen Bell portray fictional Stab 7 characters, Rachel and Chloe. Heather Graham's fictionalized Stab version of Casey Becker also appears through the use of archive footage. Wes Craven and Matthew Lillard also make background cameos. Rules of a remake * You have to be gay in order to ensure survival. * The original ending is a false ending. * The killer is always behind you. * "Don't fuck with the original." Music Soundtrack Scream 4 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on April 12, 2011. # "Something to Die For" by The Sounds # "Bad Karma" by Ida Maria # "Cup of Coffee" by The Novocaines # "Make My Body" by The Chain Gang of 1974 # "Don't Mess With the Original" by Marco Beltrami # "Yeah Yeah Yeah" by The Sounds # "Run For Your Life" by 6 Day Riot # "Axel F" by Raney Shockne # "On Fire" by Locksley # "Devils" by Say Hi # "Denial" by Stereo Black # "Jill's America" by Marco Beltrami Score Scream 4: Music From the Dimension Motion Picture was also released on April 12, 2011. Like the previous scores, this one was composed entirely by Marco Beltrami. # "You're Not Real" # "Dewey In the Morning" # "Cheating on My Diet / Woodsboro 2010" # "When You Let Someone Go" # "It's My Rental" # "You Were Busy" # "Which Closet?" # "Working Together" # "You Are the Message" # "Everything's Under Control" # "I Know How You Feel" # "Cameras Obsured" # "Gail and Ghostface" # "Don't Spoil It" # "The After Party" # "I Got It Right" # "Your Ingenue Days Are Over" # "The After-After Party" # "Touch and Go" # "Don't Spoil It, Part 2" # "Sid's Advice" Notes and trivia * The events of this film take place in October 2010, ten years after Scream 3. * This film is the most disconnected from the others, with the killers motives not relating to Maureen Prescott, as in Scream Billy Loomis blamed Sidney's mother for making his own leave, in Scream 2 Debbie Loomis blamed Sidney's mother for driving her to leave which lead to her son's death, and in Scream 3 Roman Bridger was revealed to be Sidney's secret half-brother who was turned away by her mother. * With Jill Roberts's reveal as Ghostface, this marks the second time that one of Sdney's family members has attempted to murder her. Category:Films Category:Scream 4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__